Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a coaxial cable displacement contact having a displacement beam configuration that facilitates manual and automated assembly of a connector and a coaxial cable. Other embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods of manufacture for coaxial cable displacement contacts and their assembly with a coaxial cable.
In the past, connectors have been proposed for interconnecting coaxial cables. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor (of one or more conductive wires) surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid (of one or more conductive wires), and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Conventional coaxial connectors are formed from generally circular components partly to conform to the circular geometry of the coaxial cable. Circular components are typically manufactured using screw machining and diecast processes that may be difficult to implement. As the difficulty of the manufacturing process increases, the cost to manufacture each individual component similarly increases. Accordingly, conventional coaxial connectors have proven to be somewhat expensive to manufacture. Many of the circular geometries for coaxial connectors were developed based on interface standards derived from military requirements. These more costly manufacturing processes for the circular geometries were satisfactory for low volume, high priced applications, as in military systems and the like.
Today, however, coaxial cables are becoming more widely used. The wider applicability of coaxial cables demands a high-volume, low-cost manufacturing process for coaxial cable connectors. Recently, demand has arisen for radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables in applications such as the automotive industry. The demand for RF coaxial cables in the automotive industry is due in part to the increased electrical content within automobiles, such as AM/FM radios, cellular phones, GPS, satellite radios, Blue Tooth™ compatibility systems and the like. Also, conventional techniques for assembling coaxial cables and connectors are not suitable for automation, and thus are time consuming and expensive. Conventional assembly techniques involve the following general procedure:                a) after sliding a ferrule over the cable, stripping the jacket to expose the outer conductive braid,        b) folding the outer conductive braid back over the ferrule to expose a portion of the dielectric layer,        c) stripping the exposed portion of the dielectric layer to expose a portion of the inner conductor,        d) connecting a contact to the inner conductor, and        e) connecting a contact to the outer conductive braid.        
The above-noted procedure for assembling a connector and a coaxial cable is not easily automated and requires several manual steps that render the procedure time consuming and expensive.
Today's increased demand for coaxial cables has caused a need to improve the design for coaxial connectors and the methods of manufacture and assembly thereof.